Computer processors used in real time control systems are typically fabricated using a complimentary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) process. In CMOS circuits, power consumption is proportional to the product of the frequency and the square of the supply voltage. A reduction in the operating frequency of the processor and/or its supply voltage can lead to significant savings in energy consumption and heat dissipation. In a real time system, the processor may be placed into a low power mode (LPM) during idle periods when a task is not being executed. While in the LPM, the processor consumes less power. If the processor receives a request to resume execution, the processor may be awakened from the LPM and the processor will return to a normal power state and resume processing.
Other features of the present embodiments will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and from the detailed description that follows.